megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kartikeya
Kartikeya (カルティケーヤ, Karutikeeya) is a recurring demon in the series, based on a Hindu deity. History Kartikeya, the second son of Lord Shiva and Parvati or Shakti, is known by many names Subramaniam, Sanmukha, Shadanana, Skanda and Guha. In the southern states of India, Kartikeya is a popular deity and is better known as Murugan. He is an embodiment of perfection, a brave leader of god's forces, and a war god, who was created to destroy the demons, representing the negative tendencies in human beings. Kartikeya’s other name, Shadanana, which means ‘one with six heads’ corresponds to the five senses and the mind. The six heads also stand for his virtues enables him to see in all the directions - an important attribute that ensures that he counters all kinds of blows that can hit him. The war imagery and the six heads of Kartikeya indicates that if humans wish to lead themselves efficiently through the battle of life, they must always be alert lest they are shown the wrong path by crafty people with the six demonic vices: kaama (sex), krodha (anger), lobha (greed), moha (passion), mada (ego) and matsarya (jealousy). Kartikeya carries in one hand a spear and his other hand is always blessing devotees. His vehicle is a peacock, a pious bird that grips with its feet a serpent, which symbolizes the ego and desires of people. The peacock represents the destroyer of harmful habits and the conqueror of sensual desires. The symbolism of Kartikeya thus points to the ways and means of reaching perfection in life. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Hakaishin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Hakaishin Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Race *Persona 3: FES: Star Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Star Arcana *Persona 4: Star Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Destroyer Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Omega Race Profile ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Kartikeya appears as a boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. In the events of the Embryon's effort to reaching to the HAARP Facility, Kartikeya is one of the Karma Society Tuners sent by Jenna Angel to stop their tracks. ''Persona 3: FES'' Kartikeya is an exclusive Persona added in the updated re-release Persona 3: FES. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist completes Elizabeth' dating request and reaches Lv. 70 or above. ''Persona 3 Portable: Fusing Kartikeya with a Nihil Weapon will produce Vel Vel Muruga, the ultimate naginata weapon for the Female Protagonist. It is supposed to represent the spear "Vel of Murugan" that Kartikeya used to defeat the inner Asuras and releases the soul from transmigration. The "Vel vel" is also used as a chant for Kartikeya's devotees, which is believed to bestow strength and grace from him. ''Persona 4 Kartikeya returns as the Persona of the Star Arcana in Persona 4. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv.67 or above. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Kartikeya Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Kartikeya as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 Category: Star Arcana Category: Persona 3: FES Personae Category: Persona 4 Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Fury Race Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Hakaishin Clan Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Demons Category:Yaksa Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Destroyer Race Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas